


The Little Things

by Pyriphlegethons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Eating, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Kink, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: It was the little things, that made them fall so dearly and deeply in love with one another.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I'm back with another porny one shot lmao
> 
> I would like to give one quick PSA: 
> 
> PLEASE be sure to check out my twitter! I post there often, and you can find updates for all my works there the moment I post them here!  
> Also be sure you check out my PINNED TWEET on my twitter! There's links to my other social media pages there, where you can also get updates on any and ALL my fics here!
> 
> MY twitter account is @bttomkeith !
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and being so supportive!

Shiro couldn’t stand it. He groaned and panted as he watched his cock slide in and out of Keith’s stretched hole, flushed and straining to take the length and girth. Shiro’s hands were a vice grip on Keith’s hips, fingers biting into the flesh and bruising pale skin such a delicious shade of purple. 

 

He pulled out slowly, listening to Keith whine about being filled fully once again. Shiro just couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way his cock had to  _ squeeze _ inside of that small hole, how it seemed to go on forever inside of the boy on his hands and knees before him. “You’re so gorgeous. Perfect.” Shiro spoke, low and reverently, before sliding back inside so, so slow.

 

Keith cried out once he felt heavy balls pressing against the back of his own. He rutted his hips back against Shiro’s, wanting  _ more _ than what his lover was giving him. His skin was littered with bites and goosebumps from Shiro’s adoring, scorching touch, and he wished he could cover all of Keith’s body with more.

 

However, right now, Shiro wanted to relish the little things. Keith’s stretched asshole, those pretty marks, the way Keith’s back seemed so small and unguarded. Only Shiro got to see Keith like this, only Shiro got to witness Keith being so submissive and vulnerable. He trailed his flesh hand up and over the bumps of Keith’s spine, massaging each one with a warm, loving circle before he tugged gently on the black, silky hair that rested on the back of Keith’s neck. 

 

Then, he pulled.

 

Keith wailed out the sweetest moan as Shiro yanked on his hair, pulling him back until Shiro’s pecs were flush against Keith’s shoulder blades. Hot lips trailed over the exposed column of Keith’s thin neck, and suddenly strong hips were fucking up roughly. Looking down, Keith could even see the way his stomach was bulging from the sheer size of Shiro’s cock. It was giant, so perfectly thick and it opened Keith up in a way that no one else ever could.

 

The slapping of pelvis to ass was loud and erotic, and Keith was near tears. He wanted to cum, wanting to be filled with cum, and then he wanted to do it all over again. Keith wanted Shiro inside him all the time, at any given moment, and he knew Shiro felt the same. 

 

“I’m cumming,” Keith whined. “I’m gonna…! I’m…!” He felt it, boiling up, forcing his hips to fuck back on that cock until he got there. His prostate was thrust against with so much force that Keith swore he went cross-eyed and blacked out for at least a second. Keith became lucid again once Shiro had laid Keith onto his back, head resting nicely on a fluffy pillow. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked. He was running soothing hands over Keith’s bruised hips and then over the flat expanse of Keith’s toned abdomen.

 

“Good.” Keith whispered, meeting his lover’s gaze. “Did you cum?”

 

“Not yet.” Shiro smiled. “Mind if I finish in your mouth, baby?”

 

Keith watched as Shiro moved to straddle his chest, both men giggling in happy bliss. Keith opened up his mouth, tongue out, and practically purred as the head of Shiro’s cock slid against his tongue. He wrapped his lips around it, with only some struggle, and moaned as that beast of a cock repeated those same slow, torturous thrusts from earlier. 

 

It wasn’t long before Shiro was moaning loudly, gasping and twitching his hips against Keith’s lips and spilling his hot cum across Keith’s tongue and throat. Pulling back, the cool metal of Shiro’s robotic arm was caressing Keith’s jaw and coaxing open his mouth. “Let me see.” He whispered out, tiredly. 

 

Obediently, Keith opened up and stuck his tongue out. Shiro groaned, clearly pleased and aroused by the sight of his white load all over Keith’s mouth. “Swallow it.” He demanded, hand still nicely settled on Keith’s jaw. Keith did just as was asked of him; swallowed all the cum that his lover had so generously given to him. “My good boy, so perfect for me.”

 

It was the little things, like this. Shiro pressing his lips to Keith’s, hand slowly trailing to grasp lovingly onto Keith’s throat as their tongues mingled for a moment. Keith loved the way Shiro pressed a kiss to every hickey, every bruise, every bite. Little love notes in every press of those soft lips, in the way Shiro would cuddle up beside him and be the warmest, biggest spoon, and Keith couldn’t get enough. 

 

It was the little things, that made them fall so dearly and deeply in love with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
